


Philematology

by judgebunnie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgebunnie/pseuds/judgebunnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves to kiss; it was physical, an area in which he excelled, and there were such a variety of methods and techniques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philematology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts).



_Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth:_  
For thy love is better than wine.  
-Song of Solomon 

John loves to kiss; it was physical, an area in which he excelled, and there were such a variety of methods and techniques.

With Jessica he liked to kiss softly at first; he'd lean in slow and touch his lips to the corner of her mouth. She'd smile and he'd follow the line of her bottom lip to the middle, mouthing at the small dimple he found there. The kiss would grow deeper then, becoming more passionate, but it was always so comfortable and safe, like he could crawl into the moment and stay there forever. Even now he knows it was more than he ever deserved.

Kara had been something wholly different. She had passion as well, but the kiss was a battle between them. He was trying to prove something to her, pin her to the wall and show her he was the killer she wanted him to be. She would press back forcefully, bite his bottom lip to draw blood, pull his hair at the nap of his neck and he could do nothing but hold on. Kara had been teeth and hurt and broken idealism, and in his darker moments he's not entirely sure he doesn't miss it.

Zoe was fun. She like to sit astride him, press him back against the wall and kiss him for hours, work her way into him and look around for something interesting. She'd tease the tip of her tongue into his mouth and make him chase it back into hers. It was a game between them, entertaining and easy. He appreciated her freedom with him, and she understood him and didn't want anything from him that she couldn't get just as easy anywhere else. Her kisses tasted of whiskey and acceptance. When it was time for him to leave she would give him a quick peck, chaste, on the lips and pat him on the cheek. It was uncomplicated and simple, and both of them liked it that way.

He doesn't know what kissing Harold is like. He's thought about it; wondered if he would be slow and soft like Jessica, as they both cared for and tried to save people. He liked to think, though, that it would be something completely new and different, Harold redefining the process of a kiss like he did with nearly everything else he touched, making it new and exciting. Harold would take control, and John knew in that moment he would be lost, the small part of him that wasn't already Harold's to do with as he pleased would be gone. Were his lips soft? Would they move quickly or go slowly, taking him apart and put him back together over and over again. The urge to find out, to take that leap and show Harold how devoted he was, how good he could be, was always present just under the surface. 

Harold glanced up at him, the glare of the computer screens reflecting off his glasses, and took the cup John held out to him with a small pleased quirk of his lips. John smiled back, imagining the taste of green tea and surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> little ficlet because I was thinking about John's various relationships and kissing.


End file.
